The lamps of Hypnos
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Bowser finds some ancient artifacts from an old god of Sarasraland. Whare his plans for the lands of Sarasraland and the Mushroom Kingdom?


The lamp of Hypnos

It was a hot and sunny day in the desert Kingdom of Sarasaland, Bowser and his small crew had just discovered the place they were searching for: the hidden temple of Hypnos, the god of hypnosis. According to old Sarasian legends, Hypnos was one who had ruled over Sarasaland for centuries using his very vast magical powers and his unparalleled talent for hypnosis, making his kingdom very much ahead of others in every terms. However, a vast majority of his people were always under heavy hypnosis, slave to his whim, which displeased those who weren't. Despite their utopian society of magical prowess, they weren't happy with their enslaved kin's under the power of this greedy and malevolent god. Sacrificing their access to magic forever, the Sarasians defeated Hypnos, making their society disappear in a flash at the same time as their magic powers. Everything, according to the legend, was destroyed or lost, the Sarasians having begun their society from scratch after the defeat of Hypnos. However, some old buildings from this ancient society were not known whether they were lost or vanished, which was what Bowser wanted to find out. Surely a god as powerful as Hypnos had left some artifacts in some of his temples, waiting to be found out.

Advancing through the old temple, he found two golden oil lamps on a pedestal, a spiralling pattern on the side of both of them. Curious about the objects, Bowser grabbed them, only to receive some kind of magical shock through his hands after touching them both. Unhurt, he tried again, this time grabbing them with no difficulties. Turning around to meet his crew back to inspect the object carefully, he saw that they were being beat down by none other than the current ruler of Sarasaland: princess Daisy. Angry about the princess beating down his troops, he figured out that she was following them, probably to stop them from acquiring what was in the temple. In a sudden flash of knowledge, Bowser knew what to do with the lamps, pointing the tip of one of his lamp at Daisy, he began rubbing it.

As he did so, a trail of smoke quickly shot out of the tip to meet Daisy. The princess, unaware of what Bowser was doing, inhaled the smoke. As the sweet scent invaded her lungs, it quickly clouded her mind, swirls appearing in her eyes while a big smile appeared on her face. Stopping everything she was doing, she followed the trail of smoke leading to the lamp, a hypnotized and blissful look frozen on her face. Stopping inches near the lamp, it sucked Daisy in a flash, the princess now absorbed in the lamp. Bowser, even though he knew what to do with it, had no idea what it just did to those affected. Trying to rub it again, the lamp changed its golden color to orange as a trail of orange smoke went out of its tip. The smoke quickly merged to mimic the form of princess Daisy, who now was clothed in very different clothing. Gone was her dress fit for a princess, her white gloves and her crown, being replaced with an orange top not afraid to show cleavage, a small and feathered hat, blue gemmed earrings, an orange see-through face veil and something orange to cover her legs, or what was left of them. Her legs being replaced by an orange tail coming out of the lamp, she looked just like a genie coming out of the Arabian Nights. Her swirling eyes and big smile had not quit her face, making her look like a happily hypnotized slave. Bowser, unable to comprehend what had just happened, spoke up:

-What just happened here?

-Greetings master, I am your new hypno-genie, as you have succeeded in capturing me, granting me the eternal honour of being your slave.

-Uh?

-Let me explain it to you master. The lamp you just rubbed is one of the two lamps of Hypnos, one of the most powerful artefacts of the god Hypnos. They were supposed to be given to two of his most useful and trusted servants to transform them into powerful and obedient genies.

-Do I get three wishes or something?

-Of course not master. It would be silly to think that the vast power of Hypnos could only give genies of such limitations. No, you get the amount of wishes you want, which means I am yours until you die.

-That is amazing, but is there a chance for you to be stolen by one of my enemies?

-No master, when you touched both of the lamp, it bonded the both of them to your soul, meaning only you can use the power of the hypno-genies like me. It has awakened me to my true potential and utmost desire. My desire is my destiny, and it is to obey my master.

Bowser, joyful beyond recognition for this great and powerful tool, knew what he wanted to do first. He had to test what Daisy the hypno-genie could do.

-Here is my first wish, I wish for the people of Sarasaland to love me as their undisputed leader.

-Of course master, here goes.

Doing some very quick hips swaying while quickening her swirling eyes, a glowing aura enveloped Daisy as she unleashed her magic on Sarasaland.

Bowser, seeing that the magic of the hypno-genies came from their hypnotic trance and activated their power with their belly, found Daisy much more alluring and beautiful in her new genie form. Later, he would surely know what to wish for, but first, he had to make sure his new hold on Sarasaland would last.

-It is done master, the people of Sarasaland are now happy with your newly made conquest of their kingdom. Is there anything else you would like to wish for?

-Yes, my hypno-genie. I wish for the people of Sarasaland to be unable to disobey any of my order.

Doing the same quick belly-dance as before, she activated her magic on the whole of Sarasaland.

-Your wish has been granted master.

-Does it bother you that I have now stolen your country and your people?

-Not at all master. Anything that I own is now yours by right, since I am your slave. It would displease me greatly if it were not so.

Bowser, happy about his new and complete dominance over the desert kingdom, had a sudden revelation: he could do the very same to the Mushroom kingdom!

-Daisy, I wish for the both of us to teleport inside Princess Peach castle, right in front of the princess herself.

-Your desires are orders master.

In a puff of smoke, both Bowser and Daisy disappeared from the temple of Hypnos, reappearing inside Princess Peach castle. Bowser, having forgotten to tell her to teleport the other lamp too, quickly saw that it was still in his hand. Daisy looked at her master and quickly told:

-Do not worry master. I know full well why you want to be here. I would not risk displeasing you with a very dumb mistake.

Pleased that his hypno-genie was quite smart, Bowser looked at the room, seeing that Peach was panicking, screaming unintelligibly; going in a corner, hoping that someone would help her and get rid of Bowser. After a few seconds of screaming, Peach muttered a few words:

-Daisy?...Please help me Daisy...help me...

Daisy, knowing what would please her master now, approached the princess, looking in her eyes. Peach, looking into the swirls of the hypno-genie eyes, began feeling relaxed, mesmerized by the unending swirls. Bowser, seeing the opportunity, picked the other unoccupied lamp of Hypnos and rubbed it in Peach direction. The effect was the same as the one that trapped Daisy, as Peach began showing swirls in her own eyes with a big smile, walking toward the lamp. Being absorbed the same way as Daisy, Peach was now inside the second lamp, waiting to be freed and transformed. Unable to wait a second more, Bowser rubbed the lamp, which changed its golden color to pink. As Peach went out of the lamp, she wore some clothes which resembled greatly those wore by Daisy, being of a pink color instead. Now with two hypno-genies at his command, Bowser was undefeatable, having won by enslaving two beautiful princesses to his command. Peach, with her eyes still swirling and a big smile on her face, spoke before her master:

-Greetings master, I am your new hypno-genie. I am yours to command, do as you wish with me.

Finishing her speech, the door of the princess chamber crashed in, Mario and Luigi behind it. Arriving to save the princess, both of them realized in horror that Daisy was there as well and that the princesses had swirls in their eyes, signifying that they were perhaps both under some nasty hypnotic spell. Bowser, ready to order his hypno-genies around, was quickly cut-off by Peach herself, as she said:

-Do not worry master. Daisy and I shall take care of this in a most satisfying way. Sit back, relax and enjoy watching us do our stuff.

Both Daisy and she then approached the brothers in a blinding flash, getting very close to them as they lifted both of their arms in the air. Releasing some sweet smoke from their body, they began swaying their hips in perfect unison, belly-dancing at the same rhythm. Mario and Luigi, smelling the sweet scent of the smoke, were soon paralyzed, unable to do anything except watch the beautiful performance in front of them. Both hypno-genies were mimicking perfectly each other, moving and undulating their belly and chest in the same seductive ways. As they belly rolled, swayed, shook and danced, their swirling eyes glowed slightly, getting more and more intense by the minute. The brothers watched both Daisy and Peach with immense interest, their eyes widening as swirls of different colors, one pink and the other orange, began appearing in their eyes, meaning that they were looking at the both of them at the same time, hypnotized by this display of sheer and sexy hypnosis. Daisy and Peach, seeing the beginning effect of their hypnotic dance, began speaking in perfect unison:

-Look at our sexy belly and our gorgeous navels...see how they move in beautiful and mesmerizing ways...it is hypnotic... it is alluring...you love this...you adore this feeling of helplessness before such a powerfully hypnotic dance...

The sweet and sexy voices of the hypno-genies did a number on the Mario brothers, as the swirls in their eyes enlarged and sped up, while huge smiles formed on their face.

-You love being hypnotized...you need to be hypnotized...hypnosis is the greatest thing in the world...hypnosis is the most important thing in the world...being hypnotized by us is a privilege...a divine gift...it is only normal to reward us with obedience and loyalty for showing you our sexy belly-dance...

Mario's mind was getting ready to submit, while Luigi's was gone, already a slave to the hypno-genies, as the swirls in his eyes had attained their maximum speed. Seeing this, Daisy spoke up on her own, not joined by Peach.

-Good Luigi...submit to my hypnotic and sexy belly...come closer to me and kiss my belly...this way, I will grant your deepest wish...to be mine...to be a part of me and be hypnotized forever as my slave...come and kiss my sexy belly...

Luigi, obeying the order of his hypnotic mistress, approached his lips toward the belly of his mistress, his lips touching the soft skin of her stomach. As his lips contacted the smooth skin, he changed suddenly in a puff of smoke. As the smoke dissipated, Luigi was now a green and round belly gem. Still dancing sexily in perfect unison with Peach, Daisy made the gem float in the air, placing it in her belly button, fitting perfectly.

Seeing this, Mario found himself not fearful, but envying his brother, who was now lodged inside the perfect belly button of this beautiful belly-dancing woman. Looking hungrily at both Peach and Daisy, his left eye now showed an orange and green swirl, the green belly-gem apparently upgrading the hypnotic effect of Daisy's belly dance. His mind was now ready to submit, fully hypnotized by the two hypno-genies. Peach, realizing the depth of his trance, spoke to him:

-Yes Mario...now it is your turn...submit and obey me...kiss my hypnotic and alluring belly...join your brother in this blissful and ultimate pleasure...kiss my sexy belly and be my slave forever...

Mario, overjoyed to hear these words coming out of his mistress mouth, quickly approached the object of his desire, kissing it without waiting any further. Changing in a puff of smoke just like Luigi did, he was transformed in a red and round belly gem, fitting itself perfectly in Peach navel.

As both Peach and Daisy had finished hypnotizing and transforming the brothers, they stopped their beautiful dance, turning around toward their master, speaking in unison once more:

-Was this pleasing to you, oh great master? Are you satisfied with how we dealt with your problem?

Bowser, speechless before such a sexy and perfect way of dealing with his life-long enemies, could only nod in approval before them.

Both hypno-genies, wanting to please their master, spoke up:

-Did you find it sexy, master? Is there anything you wish to add, master?

-No...It was perfect...simply put, splendid... This may seem weird now...but I have a wish to make...

-Whatever you desire master, we are at your command.

-I wish to kiss your bellies, without any transformation of course...until I am satisfied.

-With pleasure master.

As both hypno-genies offered their belly to satisfy their master, Bowser took the opportunity, kissing them during a long time.

This was the beginning of the greatest age the Bowser Empire would know...


End file.
